the_all_new_trollpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite ball pool
Everything normal One day I was walking home after going to the mall and sleeping on one of their armchairs. I actually woke up because people were screaming that there was a dead person (me), because I had "blood" (it was actually just ketchup) near my mouth... So anyways. I needed to walk 10 km to actually get back to my house because it is located in an almost abandoned neighborhood. I got home and took a shower. Before going to bed, I grabbed my 'SICK '''skateboard to test my '''COOL '''skateboard abilities and I got abducted by aliens Aleins r prettee dumb lmao Intergalactic tests Yes, I got abducted by aliens. They strapped me to a chair and started to test me, by giving me a piece of paper. They said I could do anything with it, so I did what any other human would do: I ate it. They said something along the lines of "He's smart enough for the test". They handed me an Intergalactic Test, made to measure a living being's knowledge of the WHOLE UNIVERSE. It had around 500 quetions, ranging from "How many satalites does Mars have?" to "List 15 species present in the planet K2-133 e". I didn't know what to do, because they said that if I didn't get 300 questions right, they would yeet me out of the ship. My great escape What did I do to escape? I asked to use the bathroom. I never returned to that room. I walked out and, in my way to the exit, NO ONE thought I was doing a test. No one stopped me or something. I found a room with those little spaceships that they use when their main ship is being attacked (I seriously don't know the name for these) and stole one of them. I entered in one and launched myself back to space. And then I realised that I was trillions of kilometers away from Earth, and that I was never going back to my house... A spacial amusement park AND those kids' buffets I was in space. Alone. Food and water ran out four days ago Left to die. BUt then I saw it. I saw a GIGANTIC spacial amusement park. It was normal, buT EVERY ATTRACTION WAS HUGE. I chose the buffet, because # Free food! # It had those slides, but like 10m tall # Water slides, 10m tall too # Ball pool. I walked all the way up to go to the slide. When I got there, I almost passed out (I was scared, y'know). But I got enough courage and slid down. When I touched the ground, someone touched my hair and got electrocuted and, like most cartoons, I saw its skeleton. Pretty spooky stuff. Then I looked at the ball pool. The area seemed huge to me (the size of a soccer field). What I didn't know is that the VOLUME WAS INFINITE. I went to a slide that led to the ball pool of doom. When I slid down, I fell into it. The balls were slippery, it was a creepy sensation. You fell like there was nothing but air, but you felt the plastic balls. They are solid and occupate space and left almost no air for me to breath. I continued falling, forever and ever, never reaching the end of the Infinite ball pool. ''Note: the planet "K2-133 e" actually exists. See a little more about this planet here Category:Space Category:I'm dead